Christmas Who?
| Writer = Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Doug Lawrence | Director = | Photographer = | Guests = | Episode list = | Prev = Life of Crime | Next = Survival of the Idiots }}"Christmas Who?" (also known as "The SpongeBob Christmas Special") is a double length SpongeBob SquarePants special episode produced by Nickelodeon. The episode aired in the United States on December 6, 2000 as part of the second season of SpongeBob. It is the series' first double-length episode. The episode marks the first appearance of Patchy the Pirate (played by the SpongeBob voice ), and his parrot, Potty (voiced by series creator ). In the special, SpongeBob learns what Christmas is about, and creates excitement in everyone in Bikini Bottom and Robot Planton was played by Julian Glover. Plot At Sandy's treedome, Sandy is putting up Christmas lights. SpongeBob, who is in his karate gear and preparing to attack her, mistakes it for a fire, and rushes inside, throwing water onto it. Sandy asks him what he was doing, and SpongeBob replies he believed there was a fire. Sandy is shocked that SpongeBob has never heard of Christmas, and tells him all about it. Later, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob tells his friends about Christmas. Everyone believes him, and everyone, except Squidward, puts their Christmas wishes into bottles, which are then shot up to the surface so Santa can read it. In the days leading up to Christmas, the people of Bikini Bottom heartily celebrate, and on Christmas Eve, stand in front of the large decorated coral tree and sing, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Santa. Meanwhile, Squidward, refusing to believe in Christmas, is wanting no part of it. The people continue to sing until morning, when Santa has failed to arrive (which was much to SpongeBob's dismay). Everyone leaves and SpongeBob becomes very depressed. Squidward appears, laughing and scoffing at his humiliation, and takes a photo of the heartbroken SpongeBob. As he sulks away, he gives Squidward a present. Squidward, now feeling sorry for SpongeBob, opens it, and finds a handmade driftwood clarinet. He now realizes that he is a "big jerk", dresses up as Santa much to the delight of SpongeBob. SpongeBob thanks "Santa" for bringing Christmas to Bikini Bottom, and Squidward tells him that he did. SpongeBob passes out from joy, and Gary carries him home. Squidward prepares to take the costume off, but is confronted by a little girl, asking him for a present. SpongeBob suddenly appears beside her, assuring her that he will. Out of desperation, Squidward gives the child a wrench from his house. He then sees a crowd of people, who want their gifts as well, and ends up giving away everything he owns. He then answers his door and it's SpongeBob with much delight telling him how Santa finally came and how he was right (not knowing that it was Squidward in the costume) Squidward then pushes away SpongeBob as he goes on and on about Santa. Afterwards, Squidward finds a message from Santa on his doorstep, thanking him for his help and telling him that he's been a "good boy". He then sees the real Santa Claus (seen as a live action character) riding away in his sleigh. The dumbfounded Squidward says "Yep. I'm insane." and goes back inside, playing his new clarinet. Broadcast notes Christmas Who? was originally broadcast Wednesday, December 6, 2000. The special was later released on DVD under the same title in late 2003. Special features included a commentary from the show’s writers, cast, and directors. As of 2011, it is still rebroadcast on Nickelodeon during the Christmas season. Exactly 12 years later, another SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas special, It's a SpongeBob Christmas was released. Reception The special received positive reviews; a reviewer on Reviewstream.com calls it "a great story of the holiday spirit". Songs SpongeBob and friends sing two songs in this episode: "Feels Like the Very First Christmas" (SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, 2nd version includes extras and Mr Krabs with a falsetto solo) and "Santa's Coming Tonight". The former was redone by Squidward. References External links * * [http://sbmania.net/episodes.php?id=28 Christmas Who?] on SpongeBuddy Mania Category:Spongebob